La vida es una canción
by serasgiovanni
Summary: una coleccion de songfics
1. Hapne part 1

**_Hapne parte 1_**

Percusión, cuerdas, viento, letra

Al entrar al gran comedor la vio como siempre sentada entre las serpientes, pero ese día sus sentimientos fueron diferentes él quería tenerla y más que nada besarla y transmitirle en ese beso todo su amor.

Ella está ahí sentada frente a ti  
No te ha dicho nada aún pero algo te atrae  
Sin saber por qué te mueres por tratar  
De darle un beso ya

Su rubio cabello, sus azules ojos y labios cargados de románticas promesas, sus bellas manos de rosas, su perfecta sonrisa, su piel blanca, toda ella es perfecta y esperaba correspondiera sus sentimientos, solo esperaba eso.

Sí, la quieres, sí, la quieres, mírala  
Mírala y ya verás, no hay que preguntarle  
No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir

Ahora bésala

Caminó hasta su lugar, recibiendo miradas de los Slytherins en su camino a ella y dejando al resto del colegio mudo de asombro, al llegar a su espalda, simplemente acarició su cuello, haciendo que se levante de su ligar y lo mirase con asombro.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?

-A ti Daphne

Canten conmigo  
Sha la la la la la ¿qué pasó?  
Él no se atrevió y no la besará  
Sha la la la la qué horror  
Qué lástima me da ya que la perderá

El momento es en esta laguna azul  
Pero no esperes más, mañana no puedes  
No ha dicho nada y no lo hará  
Si no la besas ya

Y en un rápido movimiento la tomó del brazo capturándola de su cintura atrayéndola a si impidiéndole huir y besándola.

El tiempo se detuvo no lo entendía sus labios eran lo más bello que jamás había sentido y desde el fondo de su ser deseo que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre en ese instante.

Sha la la la la no hay por qué temer  
No iba a comer, ahora bésala  
Sha la la la la la sin dudar  
No lo evites más, ahora bésala  
Sha la la la la la por favor

Poco a poco ella fue correspondiendo su beso y dándole más, entrelazado sus manos sobre su cuello y si es posible acercándose más a él.

Escucha la canción, ahora bésala  
Sha la la la la la es mejor  
Que te decidas ya, ahora bésala

Todo Hogwarts miraba como la extraña pareja se reunía y por ese instante se podía decir cualquier cosa, pero nadie quería hablar.

Delitos  
delitos  
delitos  
delitos


	2. Hapne part 2

**_Hapne parte 2_**

HAPNE P 2

Meg:  
si a los engaños dieran premios tuviera varios  
ya ganado no me interesa tener novio eso es historia ya lo se todo

Tras el beso Daphne trató de negarlo pero el azabache la había cautivado y de la nada se había enamorado

musas:  
a quien cres que engañas el es lo que tu más  
quieres ocultarlo tratas es hermoso lo que sientes  
no lo disimules piensa bien donde esta tu corazón

Sus manos actuaban solas (estaba segura), ella no lo amaba pero le gustaba besarlo y sentirlo cerca suyo.

meg::  
ooooooooo no van a oir q lo diga no no

Su sabor era simplemente perfecto y ella quería más, no lo amaba (estaba segura), pero no quería separase de él.

musas:  
tu sueño es no lo niegues uoo  
meg:  
jamas lo are no ablare de mi amor

Su corazón palpitaba cual caballo salvaje, sus manos sudaban y la piel de su cuerpo se estremecía sin saber que su pareja deseaba lo mismo desde lo profundo deseo que el tiempo no transcurriera más y poder estar la eternidad a su lado.

musas:  
shuru shuru uuuuuuuuu

meg  
crei ya aber aprendido siempre al inicio  
es hermoso mi mente dice ten cuidado por que no todo es maravilloso  
musas:  
es lo que entemos que tu bien lo extrañas  
no lo aceptaremos date cuenta q lo amas trata  
de admitirlo el es lo que tramas porque tu muy enamorada estas  
meg:  
ooooooooooooo no van a oir que lo diga no no

Ella ya había escuchado los cuentos de tantas chicas estando con él, y tenía miedo de ser una conquista más, pero sin ella entenderlo todo era mentira, y ella era todo para él.

musas:  
ya rindete tu sonrisa es de amor  
meg:  
no insitan mas no dire que es amor  
musas:  
quieras o no esto si es amor

Un gemido de su interior escapo y él puso más presión en su abrazo mientras ella le correspondía, cerrando el nulo espacio aún (si se pudiera) más.

meg:  
no pidan mas que lo diga no aran jamas que lo diga  
musas:  
su orgullo no deja que able de amor  
meg:  
ooooooooooooooonadie sabra no ablare de mi amor

Pero a decepción de ambos el aire fue vital y debieron romper el beso.

-Harry ¿me amas?

-Con todo mi ser

-Entonces Harry responde ¿qué quieres?

-A ti amor mio

-Harry tómame.

musas:  
shua a shua shua shararalala aaaaaaaaaaa

Mientras se repetía el beso el colegio entero difería en su sreacciones y en la oficina del director un viejo sombrero reía mientras un fénix alegre trinaba.


End file.
